Biyomon (Adventure)
Biyomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a bird Digimon and the partner of Sora. Her Japanese name is Piyomon. She is considered sweet, sensitive and a bit naive but has a strong resolve. She is voiced by Tifanie Christun. Abilities Attacks Biyomon's main attack, as seen in T.V, is: *'Spiral Twister (Magical Fire):' Flaps her wings, creating green flames in front of her, then shoots it out in a spiralling inferno. Her attacks as seen in cards and games are: *'Pecking Attack (Hard Beak):' Pecks at her enemies. *'Cheep Cheep Attack:' *'Ostri-Kick (Ostrich Kick):' Does a backward flip-like kick. *'Talon Twist, Wing Twist (Spiral Wing):' Cartwheels at her opponents, attacking them with her talons, claws and beak. Digivolution *Baby-Nyokimon *In-Training-Yokomon *Rookie-Biyomon *Champion-Birdramon *Ultimate-Garudamon *Mega-Phoenixmon Appearances Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon, Yokomon permentaly Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Sora and later to Birdramon when the Black-Gear-infected Meramon attacked them. Since then, she has followed Sora, despite her human partner trying to push her away at first out of fear of getting close to anyone and not loving them, which resulted from the relationship with her mother. But when Myotismon made himself known, Sora tried to hold a wounded Biyomon back in vain - only to realize that her desire to protect Biyomon stemmed from her love for her. And that very love allowed Birdramon to Digivolve to Garudamon, who was a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. But before they went their separate ways, Sora thanked Biyomon for allowing her and her mom to finally understand each other. Digimon 02 One year after their adventure, Sora and Biyomon were reunited, only that Sora gave up her Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One of such events was when she was stranded in the desert, only to be ambushed by the Dark-Ringed sheriff Starmon and thrown in jail until the gang busted her out. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, and she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. But the next day, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the real world got to Biyomon, so she and the others had to return, but not before sacrificing the energy to go Ultimate to power up Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigota Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A flock of Biyomon lived in the Village of Flames, where the DigiDestined's adventure started. When the terminal was scanned by Crusadermon, the Biyomon were among the residents who escaped. Outside of that, some Biyomon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Digimon Savers Puwamon Digivolved into Biyomon to protect Chika from Falcomon's attack. At first, Masaru felt optimistic for his sister and consents of her having Biyomon around. But it gets complicated due to DATS' policy that non-members can't have Digimon. Unlike the Biyomon from previous seasons, other than pre-digivolved form, this one is much larger in size. V-Tamer A Biyomon had a conversation with Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru until a Raremon attacked. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family